Dove Season
by mirajens
Summary: You like your girls insane. —Jinsaki


**Notes:** I just recently finished with Sakurasou and jesus fuck, the ending RUINED me. Goodbye friends I am gone. This is my take on what happens the night after Jin and Aoyama leave for Osaka.

**Disclaimer:** Hijime Kamojima owns Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dove Season<strong>

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," was the mantra Misaki repeated in an urgent singsong as she twisted the phone cord around the length of her arm.

On the other end of the line was Jin, all the way in Osaka and somehow he just knew who was calling. "Misaki, it's three in the morning. Could this not have waited until the morning?" Of course it couldn't. His amour was never one who functioned like the rest of normal society did, so he was not at all surprised, really.

"Why, am I interrupting something?" She shot back cheekily, and Jin could hear the unspoken _someone_. He sighed.

"Do you really trust me so little?" He began, but was cut off by her sound of protest.

"I was joking. You know I don't think the worst of you." Misaki folded her legs, pulled them close to her chest and imagined it was her man she was hugging. "I miss you, that's all." She said in a small voice.

Jin sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been less than eighteen hours since we last saw each other, you know." He reminded her, but even Pragmatic Jin, Cool Jin knew that this was not a comforting notion. Eighteen hours already felt like eighteen days which might as well be a whole eternity.

The thing about missing the one you loved was, time was as imperative as distance. Both were only factors that contributed to missing someone, but they hardly mattered when there was a pang in your chest so crippling when you longed for your lover. When all you wanted was to hold them close and breathe in their familiar scent, you didn't count the number of hours you've been apart or the measure of distance that kept you from each other. There was only ever yearning and loneliness, but it was bearable with the memories to look back on. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

"I know," Misaki said in her sulkiest tone. The cord of the phone wound tighter around her forearm. "I miss you already. Don't you miss your new wife?"

Jin laughed. Of course she already submitted the marriage license. "I miss you every minute and it hurts." As if to prove his point, he clutched at the traitorous organ hiding behind and beating against his ribs. "Is that what you wanted to her?"

She made a sound of assent. Sadist.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She points out to him in a last ditch to change his mind. He doesn't have to be so far away, working to be a better man because she was already so content and in love with him.

"Misaki." He scolded her gently. "You know I have to do this. Not only for you, but also for myself. We talked about this."

"Knowing that doesn't make the hurt go away." She complained. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe after classes settle down. Soon, hopefully."

Silence spanned between them. He hoped she would find it in herself to understand.

"It's our first night as husband and wife. I don't want you to be sad." He said after a while, trying to lighten up the mood.

Surely enough he heard her giggle. "Consummating our marriage through a call?" She gasped. "Are we going to have phone sex?"

Jin laughed again. She always knew how to make him laugh. "I'd rather save the dirty talk until I have you naked under me."

"I've waited all my life for you. I can wait a few more weeks." Was her easy reply. Jin smiled. If he closed his eyes, it wasn't difficult to imagine being beside her. If he tried hard enough, he could remember her scent.

He settled back against his pillows, her voice, quiet for once, lulling him back to the sleep that had not come easy since they parted. "Yeah? I never knew you to be the patient sort."

Misaki heard his small yawn. "If it's you, I can wait forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> *Damian voice* Don't look at me.


End file.
